Big Time Hottie
by iloveanidea
Summary: One day Kelly and Gustavo get a new assignment and don't quite know what to do with themselves. One thing's for sure, one change later and the boys will never be the same again! Eventual slash : Bad summary, but give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I really don't know if anyone will read this...In fact I'm not even sure if it's good! I'm new and I wanted to give this a shot...I don't know how good it is so I'll take feedback! I want to get better :)**

**Okay so for this there will be a few chapters...and this is a backstory! This is just an idea I had and I decided to go for it!**

**Oh and this will be eventual slash! Don't like don't read!**

****

Summary: One day Kelly and Gustavo get a new assignment and don't quite know what to do with themselves. One thing's for sure, one change later and the boys will never be the same again! Eventual slash :) Bad summary, but give it a shot!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

"Gustavo...Griffin faxed these instructions to me this morning...I don't know what to do. I don't know what we can do..."

"Kelly it's simple. What Griffin says goes! WE just need to make some changes to one of the dogs."

"But you know as well as I do that none of them want to change-" "Besides the point! We don't know anything! And I'm sure that one of them would be more than willing to partake if it means saving their friends." "But Gustavo-" "I really wish you would stop being so concerned."

Kelly shot him a look that would've made Griffin her dog. She sighed to herself, realizing that what Griffin wanted was exactly what Gustavo would deliver. Still...She couldn't help but worry. She cared more about the boys then she let on...and...deep down...deep deep down...She knew that Gustavo was worried too. It was just a shame that he cared more about his rep and his bling.

She sighed exaggeratedly before opening her mouth again, "I'll call to make the arrangements...but...I'm going to get some...inside help on this one." Gustavo shot her a look, "What do you mean by that? We can't go against Griffin!" "I know we can't. But you and I both know that we need to pick one of the boys to fit into this...role, and that we should have some help deciding which one would most easily fit it."

Gustavo looked at her warily so she shook her head, put on an insanely large smile and spoke with her best bubbly voice, " If the role seems more natural, then it will garner more attention. And attention creates appeal. Which creates a fan base. Which makes Griffin happy. Which means that you can be very very VERY happy!"

Gustavo stared for a moment before breaking out into an ear to ear grin, "Well what are you waiting for! Call up your help! We need to get set to groom these dogs a-s-a-p!"

Kelly smiled to herself as she walked out of the office. _I knew those acting classes would pay off eventually!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katie watched, laughing to herself as her brother helplessly went after Jo; blinking rapidly when he was attempting to be cute, blushing ever so slightly when she looked away, following her around like a lovesick puppy dog that just thought it found its home. Katie could tell that Kendall already had her, that she had forgiven him for whatever it was that he had done this time, but that she was enjoying the attention and besides; it was a great opportunity for Jo to work on her acting. So Katie was stuck watching Kendall make himself look like an idiot in any way he could to make Jo happy.

It was days off these that made everything worthwhile.

Her phone then went off interrupting her peace as Big Time Rush's latest recorded single blasted out of her phone. She rolled her eyes- _I know I should be supportive and all...but does EVERYTHING have to be Big Time Rush?_

She raised an eyebrow as she saw who was calling.

Kelly.

Well that made no sense. Why would Kelly be calling her? Then again, she had diverted her attention from Kendall long enough for Jo to push him into the pool, so she might as well pick up.

"Kelly?" "KATIE! Thank god you picked up! This is going to sound a bit out of the ordinary...but I need a favor..." "...Well what is it?" "Well...um...Haha...See the thing is...Griffin wants to add...'layers' to the band..."

Katie was confused. "What do you mean layers? They already have the leader, the pretty one, the smart one, and the fun one, what more does a boy band need?"  
Katie could hear Kelly's blush as she continued, " Well you see...Griffin thinks that Big Time Rush needs to 'break boundaries in the music industry! Knock down some walls.' His words, not mine." "Kelly just tell me what you need!"

Katie heard Kelly's simultaneous gulp and sigh on the other end of the phone. "Griffin wants us to unveil a side of one of the boys that the world doesn't know about so that he can attract a larger demographic, breaking out of just teenage girls and reaching up to touch older age groups. In short, Griffin wants us to give one of the boys a makeover. So that they won't just be fun or pretty or smart. Griffin wants one of them to be a sex god."

Katie almost dropped her phone as her jaw hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH! I've been getting so much feedback and I just want to say thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed! It means a lot to me :) Especially considering I keep writing the parts of this at like 1 in the morning hahaha**

**SOOOOOO thanks again everybody! And without further ado...The next installment!**

I OWN NOTHING!

**

* * *

**

Kelly returned to see Gustavo anxiously pacing around his office, mumbling to himself, "Dogs...Hot...NEVER happen...Fired...Streets...Cardboard boxes...Tell mother..."  
Having absolutely no desire to understand any of what Gustavo was telling himself (as usual) Kelly coughed loudly and Gustavo whipped his head around.

"I talked to Katie and...Well she doesn't think we stand a chance..."  
"I KNOW THIS! How are we supposed to make one of them...hot." "Well James is pretty, isn't he supposed to be the hot one?" " That can't work-"

"But why?"

Gustavo started rubbing his eyes and continued, "Because he's the pretty dog. If we give him an edge then we'll lose the audience that are in love with his pretty..." Gustavo's face scrunched into a pucker, "...face."

"But then which one of the boys..." she trailed off.

"I don't know which DOG can pull this off." "Well...who CAN'T it be?"  
"Not Kendall. He's already the leader, he can't be the 'sexy' one." At the word sexy, both Gustavo and Kelly cringed again.  
"Well that leaves us with Carlos and Logan..."  
"One of them needs to have an edge, a mysterious side, something that makes everyone want them."  
They looked at each other and simultaneously exchanged knowing looks.  
Gustavo smirked, "Now I just need YOU to get that DOG away from his friends so that we can...You know...give him...layers."

"I think you mean makeup."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kendall looked dejectedly at the door in front of him. He was having a hard enough day and this was the last thing he needed.

He had woken up with a headache, his throat unbearably scratchy and almost immediately realized that James was in the bathroom. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Its numbers pounding a red eleven into his already throbbing head.

He laughed a little to himself realizing that in his head it sounded like he was hungover, but really he just couldn't fall asleep the night before; he had been trying to think of ways to impress Jo.

He got up and stretched a little before getting dressed. James being in the bathroom at eleven meant that he had just woken up from his quote unquote _beauty sleep _and that he would spend at least another hour staring at himself in the mirror and 'shaping' his hair. Whatever that meant.  
So Kendall would just have to smell a little. No big deal, he could jump in the pool later.

Walking into the kitchen he found that there was literally nothing to eat. NOTHING. Which actually happened a lot when you considered the fact that four teenage boys lived in the same space. Okay, still no big deal, he could eat later.

It changed into a big deal when he couldn't find aspirin, couldn't find his phone to call Logan to ask him how to help with his goddamn head, couldn't find Logan or Carlos to take his mind off of his lack of sleep, lack of food, and lack of hygiene, and he couldn't remember the idea he finally had come up with the night before to impress Jo.

At least he remembered that the idea was good.

Needless to say, by the time he got to the pool, Kendall was in a bad mood.

Bitters then picked that time to barrel by him in order to stop some kind of fun someone had been having and knocked him into the pool.

Scratch that. Kendall was in a horrible, terrible, god-awful mood.

Things had started to look up when Jo helped him out of the pool and smiled that adorable smile of hers and told him that he looked cute when he was all wet and flustered.

Kendall had even cracked a smile and blushed at the comment. However, his mouth then decided to separate itself from his brain and say, "You know I get that all the time." His eye even betrayed him and twitched horribly, it almost resembled a wink.

Jo, apparently had picked that day to not be in a joking mood and promptly pushed him back into the pool.

He then spent the next couple hours trying to do various Kendall-like things to earn Jo's forgiveness.

Unfortunately, none of them worked, which led Kendall to be sitting outside Jo's room on the ground staring at a recently slammed door looking like an unwanted puppy, complete with a pout.

Kendall laid back, kicked his legs up in the air and sighed. "Why can't girls be as easy going as guys..."

"It has something to do with periods." Kendall opened his eyes to see Carlos smiling at him about a foot from his face. "D-d-dude! Don't surprise me like that!" Kendall jumped up blushing with a smile on his face to hear James laughing from behind him. "Sorry Kendall, but it was pretty great to see your face!" Carlos managed to stammer out between giggles.

Kendall laughed along with them for a minute, "You guys have no idea how glad I am to see you. I have been having the worst..." Kendall blinked in confusion for a minute, "Hey guys...Where's Logan?"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah more backstory ;) don't worry, it's gonna heat up soon! Shit will hit the fan. Seriously.  
However, I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I'll have internet to post things, so if I can I will but if not, I'm sorry! And I promise to be posting as soon as I get back :)  
R&R EVERYBODY! It's greatly appreciated :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I felt so bad about not updating for like over a week when I go on vacation tomorrow that I wrote this chapter at one this morning :) It's longer than the other two and it starts to get into things more...I'm not feelin' too great and I just hope this comes out as good as it seems to in my head!**

****

Reading means a lot and reviewing means a lot and I just want to thank you guys for giving some of your lives over to me and my story when you tune in :)

**I don't own anything! Nothing at all. Cept this imagination of mine :)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Only Katie would be able to find me at a freakin' library," Logan mumbled to himself. He had decided to spend his day off finding, solving, and memorizing logarithms in between looking for specific medical books to take back to the hotel.

Hey. It _was_ his day off.

But that made him all the more confused when Katie insisted that he needed to come and see Gustavo and Kelly. She said that they had scheduled an emergency meeting to discuss some new...assignment that Griffin had thought up.

He just hoped it wouldn't mess with them by involving some girl like Mercedes. He couldn't take being someone's fake boyfriend. He had Camille. That was enough crazy in one place for anyone.

Maybe if he got lucky someone in the band would get a makeover like the bad boy stunt that Griffin pulled. He just wanted to be able to dress like himself again, like he did in Minnesota...Not like he was getting ready for simultaneous dates with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts of crazed pop princesses when the doors leading up to Rocque Records buzzed, signaling to everyone inside that he and Katie had arrived.

As soon as he walked through the doors, Logan swore he had somehow gotten knocked out because the next thing he registered was sitting in a plush chair surrounded by Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly pulling some sort of variation of the good cop, bad cop routine.

Kelly looked apprehensive and her lip was curling a little bit, which meant she was worried. Gustavo had his arms crossed and was glaring down at Logan exactly how he imagined someone would stare at their dog right after it misbehaved. Katie was, well, Katie was Katie, with her trademark look, all exasperated and sick of Gustavo's theatrics. All three looks made Logan nervous.

"Ummm..." He squeaked out, "Where are the other guys?"

"WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD ASK QUESTIONS?" Gustavo bellowed. Kelly pushed him out of the way and he flailed for a minute before toppling to the ground. "What he means to ask is...well...kind of a favor...but it's a task from Griffin...but you don't really have to I guess...but you're the only one who can...and we really need it...but DON'T be worried-" From his position on the floor Gustavo grabbed Kelly and brought her crashing down, "YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!" "At least I'm not scaring him!" As the two continued to fight on the floor, Logan staring confused, Katie sighed and turned the chair to face her.

"Logan. Look. Gustavo and Kelly are trying to ask you if you'll be the band's sex god...ish...thing. Griffin wanted one of the boys in the band to be hot, with an edge so that girls AND boys will have crushes on them. So instead of adding a member and kicking one out," Logan's eyes widened at the memory of Wayne Wayne, "We all decided it would be better to just give one of the boys a makeover. Get it?" She added when she saw the dumbfounded look on Logan's face.

"But...Why ME? Why not James or Kendall or even CARLOS? I'm the least...hotinthatway...out of all of us!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Gustavo and Kelly jumped up together, Gustavo's left hand in Kelly's hair while Kelly looked like she was trying to put Gustavo in a headlock. "You're actually perfect candidate for this!" Kelly piped in. "Imagine, the dark, mysterious, hot boy of the band...Secretly harboring a brain and...a heart under a rough, delicious exterior..."

Katie shook her head, "I feel like you just described a really good piece of chocolate cake."

Kelly's face dropped "But...you get the point."

Logan looked more confused than ever.

"DOG. It's either you take one for the team and be the hot dog, or Griffin will replace one of your friends with someone who will be!"

"U-u-ummm okay then..." "GOOD ENOUGH!"

Kelly pulled out a bull horn and then, "MAKEUP CREW, STYLING TEAM, PIERCING ARTIST! START YOUR ENGINES!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO PIERCE MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Logan's cries were drowned out by the sea of people that had suddenly washed up on him.

"See," Katie smirked, "All you had to do was get him away from the rest of them."

Gustavo sighed and placed a twenty in the ten year old's outstretched hand.

Kelly smiled, "And now Griffin will be happy and everything will be perfect!"

"Welllllllllll...We have to get the band's reaction first..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAN?" Carlos yelled in the main lobby of the Palm Woods as he James and Kendall wandered aimlessly trying to find their missing friend.

"James...I'm starting to get worried." James rolled his eyes, "Kendall. Calm down. Logan's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine!" "No. It's not that. It's-"

_**SMACK**_

"Her..." Camille turned her gaze from Kendall and his rapidly reddening cheek to look at all three of the boys. "WHAT? Have you all done with my Logie?"

Kendall glared at her, spiteful due to the pain in his cheek and because he just couldn't stand the girl. He didn't know what it was about her. She was pretty, crazy about Logan, and just plain crazy. He couldn't figure his feelings out, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't like her.

"KENDALL! WHERE'S LOGAN?"

OH yes. How could he have forgotten how much he loved her soft, lilting voice. "Camille, we're actually trying to find him ourselves. Maybe you could...you know, give us a hand?"

She smiled, "Oh. Okay then. That was all you had to say silly! I'll go get Jo and we'll meet you guys back here in like, ten seconds. I swear! And then we'll split up, which will give me the perfect opportunity to practice for my upcoming audition-"

James, Carlos, and Kendall all stared at each other before turning on Camille, "JUST GET JO!"

"Geez, okay, you guys don't have to yell." She skipped off, intent on finding Jo and then her...'boyfriend'.

Kendall turned towards the other two boys and pulled them into a huddle, "Okay guys. It's our day off. We have to think like Logan. If we were him, what would we do?"

"KISS CAMILLE!" Carlos blurted out. James rolled his eyes, "No stupid, we would flirt with Jo AND Camille and the Jennifers and THEN kiss Camille. We're Logan so James and Carlos won't get hurt if we get slapped!" "Guys no. What would Logan actually WANT to do?" Carlos looked thoughtful, "Ummm...go skating, watch tv, kiss Camille, hang out with us, read books, kiss Camille, eat food, kiss Camille, kiss Camille..." Kendall stopped him, "Wait, Carlos, what was that one you said?" "Kiss Camille?" James suggested, "No! Logan wouldn't do that!" James laughed, "Methinks you doth protest too much!" Kendall glared at him, "No I don't! I just know Logan. And he was talking about going to the library all night! So I'll bet you anything that's where he is!"

Kendall, Carlos, and James all stood up smiling before turning their attention to the hallway that Camille was dragging Jo down.

"Camille! Slow down! I'M WEARING HEELS!"

"I can't stop! Love won't wait for me! I have to find my..." Camille stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jo to fall to the floor. Camille's jaw hit the ground before she fainted, falling on top of an equally surprised Jo.

Kendall looked at the girls questioningly, "What happened to them?"

James grabbed his shoulder, "Dude. Logan happened."

Kendall turned to face the doors that his friends were staring at, mouths agape. And as soon as Kendall saw what was entering through those doors, he briefly considered passing out on top of Camille.

Logan was walking in what appeared to be slow motion, wind blowing, lights bright, seeming to reflect off of him, giving him an almost angelic glow that no one could ignore. His hair stood up in a messy faux hawk, obviously gelled, but looking so inviting to the touch. His eyes were half covered by sunglasses, but the top half of his eye that was visible had a thin layer of eyeliner, just enough to make his eyes seem that they could see you underneath all of your clothes, see straight into your soul and then pull out just enough so he could see you unclothed again. His lips..._Oh god_, Kendall thought to himself, his lips looked soft, unbearably so, and there was the thinnest silver line off to one side of his bottom lip, showing a lip ring that -_god_, Kendall had the strangest urge to run his tongue over.

Blinking quickly, ignoring the wayward thought, Kendall continued downward, assessing his best friend's new look.

The muscles in Logan's neck tensed as he turned to look at the crowd that was gathering, watching his entrance. At the base of his neck lied two necklaces, both simple, on a small pendant held by a black string, the other a silver chain. The necklaces themselves led one to Logan's exposed chest, partially uncovered by the white v-neck he wore that seemed to cling to his body _just_ enough to give anyone looking a hunger for what laid underneath. His sides were covered by a black jacket, almost punk in appearance, giving Logan an edge that none of his friends knew he was capable of. Just a little of his belt showed to his audience, part of it being covered by his shirt, but the other part directing attention to what lay below the belt. Logan's legs were covered in tight, black, ripped, skinny jeans that fit him in every right way.

Kendall forced himself to believe that ANYONE looking would be insane to not want to feel Logan's slender hips, or run their hands up along his sides, feeling the shirt that was clearly teasing everyone in the room.

And just like that, Kendall's slow motion analysis came to an end as Logan fully entered the lobby and flashed a quick smile to the Jennifers, making them all faint in a comical fashion.

Carlos didn't seem to function, whereas James turned to face Kendall.  
"Dude. Logan's HOT."

Kendall blushed bright red before opening his mouth, "But I mean...you...you don't mean in that way right?"

"Of course I mean it in that way. What other way is there?" James looked at Kendall incredulously as Kendall's brain began to short circuit.

Not only was his best friend hotter than hell, his other best friend was apparently interested, and Kendall, well Kendall didn't quite know how to feel just yet.

"Hellllllo, Kendall? Did I forget to tell you?" James laughed, "Tell me what?" "I'm bi. Duh." "No. No you did not tell me that."

James blinked twice. "Oh. Well. I am! No use in letting all this," He waved his hands in front of his face, "go to waste on only half of the world!"

Kendall actually chuckled at that. "Well alright man. I'm not gonna say I have a problem with it, just keep it under control," he smiled.

"Right. Gotcha. But onto more pressing matters, here comes Logan."

Kendall suddenly felt very self conscious and nervous and since when did his palms sweat so much? Nevertheless he whipped around only to come face to face with the most current cause of confusion in his life.

"Hey guys! Sooooooo...whatcha think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Am. So. Unbelievably. Sorry. Ughhhhh vacation for a few weeks and you totally lose your train of thought! I came back and had no idea where to pick this story up. It has been legitimately puzzling me for so many nights. SO. Rather that totally torment myself with the possibilities, I might as well write something and hope it's good enough for you guys! Haha I refuse to not finish a story! THIS WILL BE DONE SO HELP ME!**

**I'M ALSO WRITING THIS AT 4 IN THE MORNING! WOOHOO! Haha :)**

****

So. In any case, I pray that this makes sense and I pray that it doesn't suck andddddddd yeah! ON WITH THE SHOW LADIES AND GENTS!

**P.S. I don't own anything! Pinky promise! (Now that's serious stuff folks)**

**

* * *

**

Kendall gulped. And swallowed. And prayed to anyone, anything that Logan wouldn't notice his sweaty palms or the way he couldn't keep himself from staring or how his tongue seemed to knot itself and then swell three times its normal size or how NOT NORMAL IT WAS FOR HIM TO BE THINKING ANY OF THIS WHEN THIS WAS HIS BEST FRIEND AND-

Kendall's mental rant was thankfully interrupted when Carlos, who had been practically glued to the spot, fell over like he was a marble statue...Right on top of Camille. And Jo. But mostly Camille.

"CARLOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON ME WHEN LOGAN IS RIGHT OVER THERE, UNKISSED AND JUST SO-" Kendall really didn't need to pay attention to anything else she had to say, especially when it came to complimenting his best friend's looks and GOD was she annoying today. Maybe she had to be a stereotypical head cheerleader for some casting...

But then it would have to make perfect sense that she gets the hot guy. And really? Camille and Logan? If that didn't spell disaster...

Suddenly, James stepped in front of Kendall, turning to Logan and giving off a thousand watt grin. Sometimes, James teeth even seemed to have that shiny thing that you only seen on cheesy toothpaste commercials.

"Woooooah Logie, gotta say I'm impressed! Didn't know you had it in ya! But still, I gotta say, I look amazing. And I'm still gonna get all the attention with you and your ball and chain over there." James winked and pointed a thumb back to where Camille and Carlos seemed to be wrestling with a helpless Jo caught in the middle. "Yep, I'm still gonna get alllllllllll the girls." Kendall glanced sideways at James, narrowing his eyes when he heard something devious and almost...hopeful in James' tone.

Logan blushed and rubbed his neck and Kendall immediately smiled, "Haha James that's fine, I'm perfectly happy with whatever happens. But Gustavo's being insane!" James struck a confused face as Logan's tone started to rise in pitch. Kendall tensed, that couldn't be a good sign... "I have to take a crash course on flirting, walking in the 'proper' manner," Logan made exaggerated air quotes on the word proper, "and, I quote, "how to attract everyone and anyone 101." I think I might die."

As if on cue, from behind Logan came a bellowing that caused all three of the boys to flinch, "SPEAKING OF WHICH! You dogs aren't going to be seeing Logan for the rest of the day. He has A LOT to learn by the raging party that you dogs will be going to tomorrow night! The sooner I get this DOG a following the better!"

"Gustavo wait! I haven't even heard what Kendall thinks!" Logan whipped around and looked at Kendall the way a kid would eye up a candy shop, eyes glistening and wanting. Too bad it wasn't a different kind of want...

"Yeah come on Kendall, what do youuuuu think?" James knowingly laughed and nudged Kendall's shoulder, "You should stop being a mute sometime today!"

Mental meltdowns aside, Kendall really wanted to say something to Logan. Tell him that he looked undeniably sexy and was making practically their whole band crazy as far as sexualities go. Yeah, he wanted to say that. REALLY BADLY.

But instead he managed to but on an awkward smile and say, "Uhhhhh...you look um...really good Logan."

Logan's smile faltered, but before he got a chance to say anything else, Gustavo snapped his fingers, "TIME'S UP DOGS! Boys! Take him away!"

On Gustavo's command, several burly men dressed completely in black ran in and did a combination of dragging and carrying Logan out.

"Man...I love it when I get to do that!" Gustavo grinned to himself before walking away, "Don't worry dogs! You'll see the hot dog at the party tomorrow! FIND SOMEONE TO WALK YOU THERE!"

James pivoted on his heel to stare Kendall down, "GOOD? Really Kendall...That's all you think?" James smirked. "You better figure yourself out Kendall, if you don't go for it...somebody else wi-illlll!" he ended in a singsongy voice waving his index finger in the air.

Kendall paled, "James...I don't know what you're talking about." "Seriously? Okay Kendall, but we all know how bad it is with you and-" James' gazed shifted to behind Kendall and his eyes widened, then he smiled, "JO!"

"Hey James! Kendall, why didn't you just help me there? I was totally caught between Camille trying to get up and rip Logan's pants off and Carlos trying to apologize and get up when all he seemed to be doing was holding Camille down! I mean...I'M WEARING HEELS!" Jo finished exasperated, gesturing towards her shoes.

"I don't really know Jo, I guess I was just..." Kendall shot a longing glance towards the lobby doors, "distracted."


	5. Chapter 5

**I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU GUYS! Reviews mean like...the world to me haha you know what they say! I'm my own harshest critic. Even the smallest review ever makes me smile! So if you guys are taking the time to read the story I ask you...please take a second or thirty and tell me anything about my story and/or my writing! Good or bad! I swear I read every one, some multiple times! It means a lot :) Fo realz.**

**Anywho. Filler chapters annoy me and that's like all the beginning is! I want to get into the meat of this story but I gotta keep continuity!**

**I just typed and deleted this whole thing cause it got spoiler-y! And I don't want to do that to you guys!**

**So, please read, enjoy, tell me what you think, anddddddddddd EAT SOME BROWNIES COVERED IN FROSTING AND SPRINKLES FOR GOD'S SAKE! Like I am right now :P**

**I own nothing! I swear.**

**And again...ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Logan grunted as he about fell into the couch near Gustavo's office. He had just finished his scheduled dance class and GOD...He was a little sweaty. Which was fine according to his instructors who said that, "a little sweat was sexy and even means that your voice would be a little more breathy when he decided to use it." Which apparently wouldn't be as much as he had thought since when you're trying to be hot and all...attractive...you had to use like...

Body language.

Which kinda sucked. Cause Logan had a habit of being not so coordinated at times and falling over was apparently 'on the top 20 list of the most unsexy body language messages known to man' as he had been repeatedly told. Luckily, Logan had made up for his inability to walk by telling Gustavo and his 'team' that he could do gymnastics moderately well, having been enrolled in classes by his parents when he was younger. How he could do back flips and center splits but not be able to walk for extended periods of times (longer than five minutes) was beyond him.

In any case, Logan's head was swimming with all of the...uhhhhhhh...facts that he had been taught in the past 24 hours. The party was in a few hours and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

He knew his friends were shocked to say the least. James had been acting all weird and smiley, from what he had remembered of Carlos, he had fainted, and Kendall barely moved let alone said anything. None of them had even joked about his loads of makeup, or how he showed a LOT more skin than anyone was used to, or any of that!

Camille was the only one who had acted normally, trying to rip his clothes off and all...

That thought sent shivers down Logan's spine, and not in a good way. Camille, despite all of her practice acting couldn't pull off psycho stalker almost girlfriend well...and her kisses scared him a little bit.

It was like kissing a dog on days she was really desperate. And really? That's just not fun for anyone.

Logan was just worried about how everyone would react to how he was going to have to act in front of them, he wished he could talk to his friends but Gustavo said that waiting to see or talk to them would make his transformation seem all the more real. He just wished he wouldn't have to surprise them.

Especially Kendall.

His reaction made Logan nervous...He didn't want to lose his best friend over having to act like...what did Gustavo call it? Well Gustavo called it being a hot dog but Kelly...She called it...'having to play the role of a teenage sex god.'

Logan wasn't sure he was so up to that. But...if it meant he could help his friends reach stardom then he would do it as best as he could.

"DOG! STOP SITTING DOWN! NOT HOT!" Kelly sighed at Gustavo's barking. "Logan you have three more classes in the next hour before you have scheduled exercises and then we have to get you dressed for the party." She said apologetically.

Logan sighed. He was going to preform at that party. Shocking or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha it occurs to me that my chapters have been...not the longest :P I maaaaaay have slight problems with consistency. And I try to write something how I plan it in my head so everything has a consistent, hopefully good length but then it comes out different and the voices in my mind won't let me write what I had originally planned cause it feels wrong and blaaaaaah haha I'll try to make up for it with awesome content (I pray ;)) and hopefully good grammar!**

**All the feedback I've gotten is much appreciated, I've never really written anything before, so reviews let me know how I'm doing. And again, thank you guys so much for reviews :) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Hugs all around :D**

**Again, I own nothing!**

**And I'll try to update soon! The next chapter is one I've been itching to have a go at ;)**

**

* * *

**

It looked like Gustavo was going to keep his promise to the boys to keep Logan away from them until the night of the party. Which was annoying. Partly because that meant that none of them could see their friend and figure out what was going on with him and partly because Kendall had been a distracted mess after last seeing Logan.

James smirked for what felt like the millionth time to him and everyone poolside, he was sure, when a very confused Kendall got slapped by Camille and then approached by Jo.

Straining to hear what Jo was saying to a dazed Kendall, James only managed to hear snippets of conversation, sounding like Jo was once again upset that Kendall didn't ask her to the party even though they had known about it for less than a day.

That girl...James was confused as to how she and Kendall could work as a couple, but hey he wasn't complaining. If she kept Kendall confused long enough then it would make things a little easier for him.

Not that he was trying to deceive his friend or anything...but when James Diamond saw something he wanted...he got it. And he may not have gotten either Camille or Jo...but now...he was betting that he would be able to get that boy.

It was all for the best, besides, James knew he was hotter than any of the girls.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kendall rubbed his face where Camille had slapped him, his right cheek already turning red. He swore that girl's slaps were getting more and more...convincing. He could barely even remember what she had been spewing before she smacked him. Something about lovers and lies and how she knew that love lied with her.

It was all confusing. Maybe she had damaged his brain when she slapped him...Yeah right, he had been confused all day and it DEFINITELY hadn't been Camille that was confusing him.

Before he could think more about that...distraction...He heard a sound that made ever hair on his body stand on end.

"KENDALL KNIGHT!" Kendall wished he could just bury his head in sand or hide or think or something, anything to get away from the shorter than him, skinnier than him, blonde girl that was corning him.

Jo could've swore, but she didn't, being more of a lady than that. She crossed her arms and looked at her...friend? Boyfriend? Yeah, she had forgiven him, he was in boyfriend territory again.

Kendall stared at his shoes as he kicked at the ground. "Yeah Jo?" He glanced up from under his bangs, looking like a kicked puppy dog and Jo had to resist the urge to gush at his cuteness. She was mad at him for god's sake!

"Kendall. I just...Well...Don'tlookatmelikethat..." She said rapidly while beginning to blush, "And...I just wanted you to ask me out to the party...I didn't mean to get mad...I just want you to pay attention to me and don't take me for granted."

Kendall sighed. Jo was sweet, Jo was understanding, Jo was pretty, but Jo also had a tendency to act bipolar when boyfriend/girlfriend labels came out and she pretty much insisted that Kendall spend every freaking waking moment with her.

He couldn't understand why she thought he took her for granted. He had been blowing his friends off for weeks while going on dates with her, trying to act sophisticated for her (he took her to an art museum that Logan had once forced him to...funny how it was always more fun with Logan), and trying to win her favor. That last one had actually happened waaaaay too much for any normal relationship. Kendall felt as if normal couples didn't have problems that called for insane apologies at least four times a day, but he never really thought about it.

He felt like everyone thought he was supposed to be with Jo. So that's what he would do.

He smiled, "Jo...you'll never have to worry about me not asking you. I would never want to party with another girl. I've just been worried about Logan...Gustavo's got him!" Kendall laugh uneasily as Jo's smile shifted to a smirk.

"Well Kendall I really don't think you have to worry about Logan. Last I saw, Gustavo had actually been doing a pretty good job on him." She laughed, "Thank god Carlos fell on Camille or Logan would be a goner!"

Kendall's face darkened at the mention of Camille. That girl wasn't right. She didn't have any right to go after Logan. Not like...

Kendall's mind froze, unable to complete the thought. Who would be better for Logan than Camille? Well plenty of people sure, but who was Kendall's brain subconsciously thinking about?

"Like who Kendall?" Jo's questioning gaze shook Kendall out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Jo giggled, "Who has a right to be with Logan?"

Shit. Well...that sucks. "Uhhhhh...I don't really know. I don't even remember what I said!" Kendall chuckled.

Jo smiled, "Awwwww my little dumb blonde had a moment!" She giggled while the smile fell from Kendall's face. Not cool. Nobody was really allowed to call him a dumb blonde. Except Katie cause she was his little sister and Logan because he was crazy smart.

Jo finally caught her breath and looked at her boyfriend, "Don't worry Kendall, it's not like it really matters-" _Logan matters_, Kendall's brain interrupted, "Just don't be late, kay?"

Kendall blinked a few times, "Wait...what?" Jo sighed, obviously once again exasperated with him, "I said..." She placed extra emphasis on each word, slowing down to capture Kendall's attention, "meet me in the lobby in two hours so we can go to the party. And don't be late." Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck. Geez...did all girls have the ability to activate and deactivate bitchiness at will? He could always ask Logan. What would Logan say...

"It probably has something to do with periods." Kendall said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the hotel to get ready for the party.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sick again. What are the chances?

I swear to god, writing takes over my MIND. Haha nothing goes the way I plan! But that's okay cause I like the way it ends up :) I hope this story's going pretty good and I wanted to thank all you guys for reading!

ANNNNND I think there should be more Kogan out there. But that's just my opinion. It just needs to happen. MORE! Haha

Anyways, I don't own anything!

Read, review, love it, hate it, do whatever!

* * *

As the limo that Gustavo had sent for them pulled up to the house- no...mansion- that the party was at, James, Carlos, Kendall, Jo and, for some reason, Camille had to try to keep their jaws from dropping.

They had no idea what the mansion was supposed to be or why it was there, it looked like it was built for the sole purpose of hosting 'hot' parties. The whole mansion was painted black with hints of other monochromatic colors and windows of various colors. It was surrounded by trees, some purposefully cut in strange shapes. In the rapidly setting sun, it looked hollywood, edgy and... insane. The perfect place to throw a party. There were jagged columns going up the steps in the front leading to doors that were probably as tall as all of the boys standing on each others' shoulders and covered in red glass.

"Dude...Gustavo would NEVER blow this much moolah on a party." Carlos gaped as he stared on.

"Nah, but Griffin would." James pointed out. "Either way...we should probably go in guys." Jo put an emphasis on her words by tugging on Kendall's arm, who gulped and opened the car door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan missed his friends. And he was going to have to go out there and be all...not him.

As he was staring at himself in the mirror of his 'dressing room', as Gustavo called it, all he could think about was how much of a nervous wreck he was. Nothing in Minnesota was ever like this.

Then again, he never had to wear eyeliner in Minnesota.

Despite his nerves, Logan had to admit, he looked hot. He sighed.

"Showtime," he whispered to his reflection.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dude. Gustavo would NEVER blow this much moolah on a party." "DUDE! How many times are you going to say that?" "I dunno...whenever this party looks like it doesn't cost a million bucks..."

The inside of the mansion was even more impressive than the outside and suddenly Kendall felt like he wasn't dressed for this party at all. The ceilings were high, there were at least ten guys standing at the entrance asking if they could take jacket, get drinks, show them to any part of the house, and a lot of other stuff that Kendall had just zoned out for.

Camille, on a hunt for Logan no doubt, led the entire group into the next room, that appeared to be where most of the party would be taking place. It looked like a huge dance floor with windows plastered all alone the back wall and doors leading out an outside area. To either side of the room were booths with leather seats and...there was a bar. It was centered against the wall that the door they had walked through was on and jutted out pretty far. Above the bar looked to be a small stage, with tiles that, as the sunlight dimmed, started to light up. Looking down, Kendall noticed that the tiles on the dance floor had begun lighting up too.

He also noticed that Jo was oh so casually trying to slip his hand into hers and he just wasn't in the mood to act all...couply.

Especially in front of the seemingly hundreds of people that were flooding in and crowding the room. But when he looked to the side all he saw was Jo staring off into space, smiling, and his friends still engrossed in talking about Gustavo's lack of budget.

"Okay Carlos! It probably did cost a million dollars." "NO WAY JAMES. THERE IS NO WAY GUSTAVO WOULD DO THAT. Just for Logan?" "I don't know! Griffin's trying to make like...a billion off of this image thing!" "Maybe...We're gonna have to go up there and preform?" "Nah, we would've had to practice all day and all night." Carlos gasped, "What if they're trying to make Logan go solo!" "I don't-"

"Jaaaaaames, Carlooooos, stop talking about that and help me find my Logan!" Camille cut in and Kendall narrowed his eyes, "Camille? Since when was his yours?" She glared and slapped him, "Ricardo! The love that I share with Phillipe is pure and beautiful! Even if my love isn't here to defend me, that does not mean that I can't defend him!"

Kendall winced, half from the slap and half from being called Ricardo. Whatever soap Camille was auditioning for, he doubted she would get it.

But...she _did_ bring up a good point...where was Logan?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! (and dogs)" Gustavo mumbled toward the end. "I PRESENT TO YOU, THE REASON WE HAVE ALL COME OUT TONIGHT! THE SMARTEST, HOTTEST," James stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at Gustavo's choice of description, "MEMBER OF BIG TIME RUSH! LOOOOOOGAN!"

Kendall laughed and turned to his friends and girlfriend, "They could've picked a better person to say that, huh?" When he saw their vacant stares, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Guys?" He then followed all of their gazes and felt his heart stop. Again. That had been happening a lot in the past 24 hours.

But he couldn't blame himself, Logan looked amazing. He was standing up there, on the stage above the bar, right next to Gustavo. Kendall saw his shoes first, noticing they were a lot different than the sneakers they usually wore. His shoes were leather and looked like some cross between converse and a boot that shouldn't have worked in the natural world, but somehow did. The top of his shoes were covered in navy blue skinny jeans that looked black in the lack of light, but the small squares on the floor occasionally lit up just enough to show a lighter shade. Kendall dragged his eyes up Logan's legs, catching how they clung to his thighs but were bunched around his ankles, the logical part of his brain trying to look at Logan's face already but having a problem controlling the...feelings flickering through his head.

He was so confused, but was too caught up in _Logan_ to care. Thinking could wait.

Kendall's throat suspiciously dry as his eyes raked over Logan's...belt...area...thing...Kendall swallowed and almost choked, his eyes almost immediately darting up to Logan's torso. In a moment of awareness, Kendall realized he should just be thankful that it was too dark on the floor to make out his flushed cheeks.

This part Kendall could handle; Logan's chest was covered in a white button down shirt and a black (maybe pinstriped?) vest. It almost looked like he was dressing up, but he was too goddamn sexy for anyone to really think of that. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt and vest were pulled tight across him, showing off all the right angles. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, showing only his pale skin. Somewhere in the middle of this, Kendall's mind was falling apart, half of it wanting nothing more than to tear all of Logan's fucking clothes off, and the other half telling him that he shouldn't even be considering acknowledging those feelings when he knew he had Jo.

Glancing at the blonde to his left, he began to wonder if the second set of feelings only supported the first. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Logan.

Logan's face and hair looked almost exactly like they did the last time he saw them. Except...this time Logan was blushing. He doubted anyone in the room other than himself could tell, but after being best friends for practically...Eleven years, one hundred seventy-six days and four hours, roughly, Kendall could tell.

And that damn blush was probably the hottest part of Logan's whole outfit.

The speakers screeched and Kendall tore his gaze away from Logan just in time to see Kelly grab the microphone out of Gustavo's hand, Gustavo looking like a flustered walrus.

"Okay then! IT'S TIME TO PARRRRTAY!"

"Oh yeah. They definitely could've found a better person for that job." Kendall snickered to himself as the crowd forcefully moved him towards the bar and the dance floor.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was impossible. This was impossible. It wasn't right, it made no sense and it just couldn't be happening.

Logan had barely been down in the party for twenty minutes, hadn't said a word to Kendall, and was somehow managing to dance with FOUR different people. At the same time. Impossible.

And Kendall was not fuming over this in a corner of the room in a booth with Jo next to him, nagging that they go dance together, constantly stroking his arm like she thought it would somehow make him want to get up and dance with her.

Eventually, he gave up and turned to Jo, "Fine Jo, let's go dance." He felt like he was smiling the fakest smile of his life, but Jo was too excited to care. He let her lead him out of the booth, closer to where Logan was dancing.

When they got closer, the people dancing with Logan came into focus, and Kendall was surprised to say the least. One of them was Camille, no surprise there, but Kendall noticed that she was getting the least attention from Logan. What did surprise him was that while he didn't recognize the other three, two of them were..._guys_.

And for some reason that made Kendall's stomach twist and burn way more than it would've if Logan were just dancing with the girls. Damn...that was not a good feeling.

He had always chalked it up to being protective of his best friend when Logan had talked to him about his various crushes, but everything that Kendall had been thinking in the past day...everything he had been feeling made him think that maybe, maybe it was different. Maybe he actually liked-

"Wanna dance?" Kendall cocked his head, confused when the voice he heard wasn't Jo's, hell it wasn't even remotely feminine. Turning his head, Kendall noticed that it was in fact a boy that had asked him to dance. The boy seemed shy, staring at his sandals, and it didn't look he had dressed up for the party either, wearing only a teeshirt and jeans. He was kinda almost...cute.

Blinking at the shorter boy that apparently wanted to dance with him, Kendall's mouth fell open but Jo cut him off before he could say anything, "He's with me actually," She raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips, obviously feeling victorious.

Kendall offered a shaky smile at her comment, watching the boy look at Jo, somewhat confused, "But you look waaaaaaaaay more like his sister." The boy then switched to a smirk, "I just saw the way your boyfriend was eyeing up the 'hottie' over there and I figured he was wishing he could get some action." When he saw Jo's defeated stance, the boy turned on his heel and disappeared into the mob.

Jo glared at Kendall, "Why didn't you stick up for me? Why am I the only one that cares about US Kendall? You need to pretend like you want to be in this relationship! It's not like I'm asking for much, just act like you're my boyfriend every now and again!"

Kendall tried to take a steadying breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't yell at Jo for not knowing how goddamn lucky she was that he even talked to her, "Jo, let's not do this now. Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? Kendall Knight. You and I both know that I wouldn't make a scene but you need to step up your game-" "Jo, let's not do this. I've been apologizing and going on dates with you, I've even blown off my friends to see you-" "Oh yeah, right. That's what you call it? Kendall you've hardly been a good boyfriend and I'm sick of having to put up with it. You say you're so good at asking for forgiveness? Well then you should be able to figure your way out of this." Jo flipped her hair and stared at Kendall as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He just had to keep breathing- "Kendall? I'm waiting."

Oh fuck that.

"Jo I've been waiting for you to be a remotely good girlfriend for almost a month now and I've had it with you. I've had it with the way you always get mad at me. I've had it with the way you always force me to spend more and more time with you. And I've had it with fucking trying for you! You know what Jo, you aren't worth it. You're not. And you know what else?" Kendall swore he was going to get slapped but at this point he didn't really care, "You DO look like you're supposed to be my sister. AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S HOT." Kendall was smiling like a maniac by the time he finished his rant and Jo looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Kendall Knight, we're done." She stormed away and Kendall felt more relieved than he had felt in...well basically his whole life.

James came up behind him, "Man...that was great." He smiled, "So the party just started, whatcha gonna do now that you're single and available?"

Kendall laughed, "Ya know what James? I don't really know." He glanced at a dancing Logan, "But I have the feeling I should figure it out soon."

As Kendall headed out towards the patio/balcony combo James smiled to himself. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Writing this is confusing hahaha I never have any idea where I'm going!**

**It's even more confusing since I've had a fever and swollen tonsils for the past 4 days :(**

**Anyways! I hope I get to an end at some point...but idk when that'll be! Anyways I really appreciate the people that are following and reading this and that all means a lot to me :) I hope you guys all love it!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy, Love it, Hate it, Anything in between!**

**I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW. OR THE PEOPLE. AT ALL. Shame.**

**

* * *

**

As the cool night breeze hit his face, Kendall smiled. It had been a long freaking time since he felt this...free. He laughed to himself, realizing just how much of an effect Jo had on his life and how great it was to be rid of he.

He looked inside and pressed his hand against the glass doors, almost longingly, watching the blurred mass, making out individual shapes against a harsh, dark background. They jumped out at him as the lights hit them. He thought he saw Logan looking-no...It couldn't be Logan. There were hundreds of people in there. Maybe even be more than a thousand.

Kendall wouldn't let himself make this into a fairy tale. He turned away from the doors and leaned against a railing, slowly closing his eyes. He didn't even know what his happy ending was yet.

Kendall let his feet take him away from the doors, away from the pounding music, away from whatever and whoever was in that room that he either wanted away from or infinitely more of.

His feet hit one step after another as he descended the stairs at the back of the mansion leading into a large, ornate, sparsely illuminated garden. He felt the crunch of the dirt and the gravel against the soles of his sneakers and even glanced down to spot a few flowers and more eerily cut bushes.

His mind began to wander, away from the garden, to a few moments ago when he broke up with Jo. Kendall almost didn't understand himself. He fought so hard to be with the girl. A girl that was so clearly wrong for him. She forced him to let go of his friends, she forced him to spend time with her, she forced him to put on an act that he didn't want to preform, and she forced him to leave Lo-

She forced him to leave Logan.

Kendall sighed. He didn't want to admit it. He knew he didn't. He had probably been avoiding this for years. But whenever Jo had forced him away from his friends, he had always looked to Logan. He had always glanced at Logan's eyes to see if he was hurt, jealous, any emotion that showed he cared...and Kendall had never seen anything. No matter how much he wanted to.

Kendall finally couldn't deny how much he wanted his best friend, no matter how much of him was afraid of rejection that he thought was inevitable. Part of him wanted to blame the stupid damn makeover. Before that, he could just pretend that everything with Jo was perfect. But for some reason, seeing Logan with that goddamn smirk and those sexy-uhhh...revealing clothes just...turned some...switch in him.

He started kicking up dirt, grunting to himself as he walked along the path, deeper into the garden. "Stupid Gustavo...dressing up Logan...Stupid Logan for being stupid hot..." His feet finally stopped moving and Kendall let himself fall to the ground, his body feeling almost as heavy as his heart. His jeans were probably covered in dirt, and he probably ruined someone's petunias or something but really...what was he supposed to do? "Stupid me...for being in love with my best friend."

Kendall blinked away tears and sat up in the middle of the garden. He looked to his right and saw a rosebush. He leaned over and reached his hand into the bush, ignoring whatever pain came from the skin on his hand as it was pricked. He grasped a stem and pulled it out smiling. It was red. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Logan had told him that one day when they were eight and Kendall had been made fun of all day for his name. Some kids on their hockey team had called him 'Kendoll' and he had hated it. He had sulked for days until Logan finally came up with a line that he thought would cheer him up. Kendall hadn't understood it at all, his nine year old self just laughed until he was on the ground while Logan pouted at him before laughing along. It had been perfect, no matter what it had meant, it made him forget about stupid 'Kendoll' and the other stupid kids. Cause Logan was the one that had cared enough to try to cheer him up.

He held tight to the rose in his left hand and smiled. It would've been perfect if Logan had been wandering the veritable maze of a garden right now, looking for someone _normal_ to comfort him. Someone who would be there for him after spending the whole night with desperate people that were clawing at each other for his attention. Almost as if he were a prince and this...this party was a ball. But hey, Kendall never expected this night to be some makeshift fairy tale.

Still, he sure as hell wasn't missing his chance to be Logan's prince charming.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan resisted the urge to growl at the next few blushing hopefuls that 'just wanted one dance with him'.

It went like this. A boy/girl would come up to him, looking down at their shoes/up at him through their eyelashes, and stutter through some attempt to get him to dance with him/her, and Logan just...felt bad.

He wouldn't turn any of them down, so he offered a little half smile in their direction and watched their face(s) light up.

Anyways, Gustavo would _kill_ him if he let any potential 'fans' walk away disappointed.

About two hours in though, he really wanted a break from all the dancing and seriously, Camille had actually taken a break from dancing with him ten minutes ago to go comfort Jo or something. If SHE was done dancing with him, then why couldn't he just stop to get something to drink.

Thankfully, something grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the mob and apparent lines of people that were waiting to dance with him. "LOGAN! Hey! I'm lonely and I saw you there so...hi."

Logan smiled at his surprisingly helmet-less friend, "Hey Carlos! But why are you lonely?" He gestured to the room, "there's like...over a thousand people in here! I'm sure you could talk to basically anyone," He then noticed his friend's dejected look, "not that I'm not glad you're talking to me! In fact you probably just saved my life!"

Carlos smiled and bobbed his head frantically, "Yeah! I thought you might want to talk to one of us! And I had been looking for James cause I had wanted to talk to him and all but I can't find him anywhere and Kendall disappeared after he broke up with Jo-"

Logan stopped shaking his head at how fast his friend was talking and his eyes widened, "Carlos, what?"

"She was just being crazy and now she's hauled up somewhere with Camille and-"

"Wait, Carlos..."

"And then I didn't know who I was going to talk to and I guessed I could talk to anyone but then I saw you looking around like you wanted to talk and I just figured-"

"CARLOS!"

"Yeah?" "...Do you ever really need to breathe when you talk?" "Well sometimes I do I guess if I take a big enough breath when I start talking then I really don't need to stop for a while and it comes in handy sometime I mean if I talk long enough then I can come up with an idea of something to talk about when I don't know what to talk about-"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Okay okay okay Carlos I get it. What were you saying about Kendall and Jo?"

Carlos cocked his head to the side, "Oh yeah, they broke up. I guess some guy was hitting on Kendall and said Jo looked like his sister-" Carlos paused and grimaced, "And she kinda does...but then they started yelling and he broke up with her. And then he ran off."

Logan ignored the way his stomach dropped when he heard Kendall got hit on and ran off and instead looked at his friend questioningly, "Wait Carlos, did anyone check to make sure he was okay?"

"Ummmm I dunno...Hey have you seen James?"

"Carlos I've been dancing there for hours! I haven't seen anyone! Well...other than all the people who have tried to dance with me." He winced, "And Camille."

"Okay...then...I'm gonna go look for him! Later Logan!"

"Carlos! Wait-" Logan trailed off as his Hispanic friend drifted off into the crowd. He sighed, he was probably better off getting a drink and forgetting about himself being worried about Kendall. There was already a line of hopefuls starting to form again.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Camille stormed around the mansion, looking for Kendall and hoping to run into Logan. She felt bad for Jo, really she did, and that's why she was looking for Kendall.

Camille took any chance she got to smack the boy, mainly because she saw the way he looked at Logan when they were together, even when no one realized it, like when they were plotting or looking for girls or any of that, and this was the perfect opportunity. Camille had a soft spot for Jo and now she had more than enough reason to yell at Kendall and hit him...several times.

She grabbed a random pale, freckled boy as he walked by and forced him to face her, "Have you seen Kendall?"

He started stammering and she pushed him away as she saw the exact boy she was looking for. Honestly, she'd rather it be Logan, but that would have to wait.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kendall ran inside, rose still in hand, and looked frantically around the room for any sign of Logan, he had to find him.

"KENDALL KNIGHT!"

Kendall winced at the sound of his name coming out of that mouth, "Uh...yeah Camille?" He started to step back as she approached him, a murderous expression on her face.

"Kendall. Go. Fix. Jo. NOW!"

He glared at her when he heard the demand. "No."

"KENDALL! It's your fault she's like this. Where are your morals now? You've got to go fix what you broke!"

Kendall felt a small pang of guilt, "Camille...I really...I feel bad for her. I do. I know it's my fault she's hurt but it was gonna happen. It was. I just...I have feelings for someone else." He looked at the rose in his hand and smiled.

Camille followed his gaze and saw the rose. She crossed her arms and stared at him, "You're bleeding you know."

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his hand, "Yeah...I guess I am."

"Kendall I don't know what you think you're doing."

"Camille I don't expect you to understand anything I plan on doing-"

"NO...Kendall. I understand a lot better than you think I do." She walked toward him again and pushed her finger against his chest, "And if you think I'm just going to let you have him...then you really don't understand ME at all." She whipped back around and stormed into the crowd.

Kendall glared at her retreating figure, feeling that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could now place as jealousy flare up again. He almost snapped the rose in half when he went to clench his fists.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. Ummmmmm...late at night...can't think of stuff to say...Hope you all enjoy! And I still think we need more Kogan ;)  
**

**Much thanks to my readers and reviewers! Luff you guys!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**And please continue to read, review, love, hate, and do whatever you damn well please!**

**

* * *

**

Logan was really pissed at Gustavo. At least...he thought he was really pissed at Gustavo. He wasn't sure anymore. He was a little too buzzed to know what he was right then.

It had all started...

"_Hey there...So you're the hottie the party is for." The tall, blonde, tan, overall hot looking surfer guy looked at Logan and winked. Logan blushed, most of the people at the party were nervous around him...it felt...good...to have someone be this...forward._

_He swore he did NOT giggle. Whatever. It was manly._

_But what surfer boy said next was what shocked Logan the most._

"_So...can I get you a drink?"_

_Logan recoiled at the thought. He knew he was underage, he couldn't just accept drinks like that. "Ummm actually-" _

_But before he could get the rest of the sentence out, "Logan would looooooooooove one actually. That's what he was going to say, right Logan?" Gustavo almost glared at Logan over the top of his glasses._

"_Uhhh..." Logan gulped, "Yeah...sure. Get me one of...whatever."_

_Surfer boy, no matter how confused, flashed a smile at that and led Logan towards the bar. Gustavo dragged Logan down a little so he could whisper harshly in his ear. "D-O-G. Listen. It's a party, it's like one in the morning, if you have a couple drinks it's okay. Just don't turn too many people down. Especially if they look like they could get you somewhere." Gustavo tapped his chin for a second, "Maybe...just don't turn anyone down..." _

"_GUSTAVO!" Kelly whisper-yelled from behind and tapped Gustavo hard on the head with the clipboard she was carrying that seemed to materialize out of nowhere._

"_GEEZE KELLY! Okay okay, turn people down dog." As Gustavo and Kelly walked away, Gustavo mouthed 'no one' very indiscreetly in Logan's direction. _

_Logan just grimaced._

So yeah. Gustavo totally led to this.

Everyone who had seen him at the bar had thought it would be a good idea to buy him a drink to get him to like them. Logan barely knew what he was like when he was drunk, (there was one time in Minnesota about a year ago, but he threw up before anything happened) but at this point he just prayed that it wouldn't be a slutty one.

And the only other thought running through Logan's head as he knocked back another shot was, 'Kelly and are going to kill Gustavo when they find out.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kendall REALLY needed to find Logan. Especially since this was turning into a race to find him before he figured out he wanted to go home with someone else. Namely Camille.

WHY couldn't he have figured out he was in love with his best friend on a night when Logan wasn't dressed up like a sex god in the middle of a party filled with horny teenagers that wanted into the guest of honors' pants?

Kendall blamed his apparent bad luck with relationships.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James gritted his teeth. "Nonononononononono...this was NOT part of the plan."

"What plan?" James sighed, "It's nothing Carlos."

Except it wasn't nothing. He and Katie had a deal and he really needed her help. If he couldn't pull off his end of the deal then who knows what would happen. Yeah, James could admit to himself that it was a little ridiculous that he was putting all of his faith in a ten year old...or...however old she was...but she had a GREAT plan.

And Logan was ruining it.

"James! Look! Logan's like...he's..." "He's wasted." "Ummm...I was gonna say drunk...but...yeah." Abruptly, Carlos smiled and started jumping up and down, "AND HE'S FINALLY KISSING CAMILLE!"

James crossed his arms and scowled. It was hardly kissing, Logan had been giggling uncontrollably when Camille had walked up to him, all smiling and fake and BAH and then she just rammed her tongue down his throat. So like...hardly making out. More like mouth rape.

"...I noticed Carlos." James grumbled, more put off by how happy the latino was than anything else.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kendall really didn't want to have to destroy ALL of the girls at the Palm Woods tonight, but he was seriously thinking he was going to have to start somewhere.

Since dumping Jo and beginning to hunt for Logan (which was WAY harder than it should've been) he had also had to turn down all three Jennifers for separate dances and, for pretty little actress/model girls...they slapped hard. Even harder than Camille.

And now, speaking of Camille, she was the only girl he was looking forward to actually killing. Some sick part of him just wanted her to suffer. That part was probably related to the part that now wished that he could be her for a second so he could jam his tongue down Logan's throat.

Hold on...Kendall froze. Was his body cool with thinking that yet? Kendall looked down quickly for a mental assessment, and yeah. Yeah he was definitely WAY more than just cool with thinking of his best friend like that.

Kendall missed James and Carlos' surprised faces as they watched him shove through all of the various party goers to get to where Logan was, followed by him then missing the way James cracked up and Carlos' jaw hit the ground when he grabbed Logan firmly by the shoulders and away from Camille.

Kendall took a moment to smirk when Camille eyes opened to ungodly proportions with her tongue still hanging out from recently having attacked Logan. His smirk quickly faded when he felt his whole chest heat up as Logan began to curl into him.

Logan smiled and closed his eyes, "Mmmmmm...You're warm. I like you."

That had been the best news Kendall had heard all night. He beamed until his focus was broken by Camille. "KENDALL! What do you think you're doing? Logan and I were just being the romantic couple that we are and then you come over here and interrupt us! What's wrong with-"

Kendall was practically growling when Logan groaned, cutting Camille off, "Hey...warm thing," Logan laughed at himself, giggling again, "can you get me away from smelly loud thing?"

Kendall burst out laughing as Camille's jaw dropped again and her eyes practically crossed. She looked completely scandalized. A glint in his eye, Kendall turned to Logan, "And why do you want that?"

Logan sighed and slumped against Kendall, "Jussssssst caaaaause!" Kendall smiled as Camille fumed, "Give me a reason Logie."

"Fiiiineee...it attacked me and it's cold andddddd it hurt my mouth and it smellllllls and...it's icky." Logan scrunched up his nose and buried his head further into Kendall's chest. "I wannnna go nowwwww warm thing."

Camille made a shirking, grunting sound and stormed away, heels clicking loudly as Kendall laughed. "Sure Logie, we can go now. That sounds good."

Kendall gently led Logan towards the front doors as the commotion they had caused died down as most of party goers decided to make their exit as well, including James and Carlos.

"Dude...he called Camille smelly."

James laughed, "Carlos! I know! I was there!" His smile faltered for a second, "Soooo...you gonna go for her now?"

Carlos cocked his head, "Naaaaaah...she's a little crazy man! I dunno if you noticed..." James laughed again, more clearly than before, "Really Carlos? Really?" "Yeah man! Besides, what if she really does smell?"

James smiled to himself, who would've known a drunk Logan was exactly what he needed? Everything was going a thousand times better than he had hoped for.

"Uhhhh James? I think Kendall took our ride." James blinked, "SHIT!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the limo pulled up to the Palm Woods, Kendall felt more relieved than anything. Logan had fallen asleep on his shoulder for most of the time, which was perfect, since Kendall probably couldn't handle dealing with anything other than that given his mental state. Now he could easily take Logan up to the apartment and-

"Heeeeeeeeey you." Of course he had to wake up.

"Kendallllllllllllll. I like your name. Do you like mine?" Kendall smiled, "Yeah Logan, I really really like your name."

Logan giggled, "Good." Then his smile turned into a frown and he furrowed his eyebrows. Kendall couldn't believe he thought that face was so adorable. "Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Logie, what?" "Caaaaaan you carry me up?"

Kendall blinked, staring at Logan. "What?" Logan looked back, clearly doing his best to keep his 'serious' face, "Carry?"

"Uhhh...uhhh...s-sure." Kendall stammered out. He shouldn't be so nervous and he sure as hell shouldn't have to ignore all the butterflies in his stomach.

Logan smiled, "Yay." Then he started to laugh again, "Catch me!"

Kendall barely had time to register what was happening before he had an armful of happy Logan furiously grabbing onto his shoulders and reaching around his neck. Kendall ended up holding Logan bridal style as Logan dug his head into Kendall's neck.

Kendall gulped. This was NOT going to end well for him. _Or his pants_ he mentally added as he felt Logan's breath on his neck.

Walking through the lobby wasn't so bad, Logan had hardly budged and seemed really focused on his breathing. Kendall had thought he might have actually fallen asleep until they got in the elevator.

"Hey Kendall." Logan craned his neck up to whisper in Kendall's ear. "You know what you should do?"

Kendall just swallowed the large lump in his throat as Logan wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and attempted to dig his body in closer to Kendall's.

"You should growl again like when that other thing was yelling. That was..." Logan paused for some, "_sexy_..."

Kendall almost choked. "Logan...you're drunk. You don't really think that."

Logan looked taken aback, but then he glared. "I know what I think Kendall."

"No Logie, not right now, you don't."

"Don't tell me that!" Logan practically yelled.

Kendall tried to take a steadying breath, "Just calm down."

"No." And in less than five seconds, Kendall felt his back hit the elevator wall with Logan's hand pressed against him, somehow keeping him in place.

"Do you not want me Kendall? I promise...I'm a lot more sober than you think." Logan smirked as he ran his right index finger up and down Kendall's chest. Kendall thought he may never in his life see a sexier thing.

"Annnnnd I know you want me. Do you really think I would dress like this-" Logan paused and posed, gesturing to his outfit, "if I didn't think I would get something out of it."

Logan stepped closer to Kendall, pressing their bodies together as he ran his hands up Kendall's neck, reaching around to lightly cup the back of his head. Kendall let out a groan as he felt the hot little body that he had been watching for the past few days. Logan felt exactly the way Kendall thought he would. And it was amazing.

"And Kendall...what I want is you." Kendall was panting by the end of Logan's little speech, reaching down to hold Logan's waist. "Now then..." Logan pulled Kendall's head down to his and Kendall stared.

Logan's eyes had turned a darker chocolate than before, and Kendall saw straight through the makeup. Logan was turned on. For him. Kendall glanced down and saw his parted lips and the now black ring on the bottom one as Logan flicked his tongue out, wetting them. Kendall could've swore he saw the breath leave Logan as he felt the warm air hit his chin.

"Growl for me."

And Kendall did. He leaned in to close the barely conceivable distance between the two of them-

"THING! THING! WARM THING!"

Kendall shot awake in the back of the limo to Logan shaking his arm. Logan peered innocently up at him, "You were acting like a bear. And the man in black says tooooo go. So let's go!" He pulled harder at Kendall's arm.

Kendall slammed his head against the back of the limo seat, unable to ignore his now uncomfortable problem.

"Oh fuc-" "LET'S GOOOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO! WELL! I liked this. Soooooo I hope you guys do too! I'm like figuring this thing out and I enjoy very much :) Still, I love and read all feedback! I promise! I wrote this late at night (again) and I hope it turned out okay! **

**Please feel free to read, review, love, despise, and anything in between! It's a free fanficiton after all :D**

**STUFF IS NOT MINE! So stop asking...jk jk**

**

* * *

**

Kendall wasn't having as much fun dragging Logan up to room 2J as he did in his dream. So far, Logan had insisted that you couldn't push open a limo door, that the logical way to get upstairs was by running straight towards the pool (Logan, for some reason had stopped just short of the pool, turning aside so a surprised Kendall could run straight in), and that a wet Kendall meant that the elevator was broken.

So, as a drenched Kendall tried to drag Logan up the stairs, he was seriously wondering just how much he had to love the boy to STILL think he was acting adorable. Though slightly annoying.

"B-b-but...I wanna fly warm thing! I'll fly us up!" As Logan started flailing his arms around, Kendall tried to shield his face while at the same time hold Logan's waist so his best friend wouldn't fall down the several flights of stairs they had already managed to climb.

"Logan calm-"

"Prepare for takeoff captain!" Logan giggled at himself and Kendall tried to hold back a grin. Still too cute.

"Logie please just stop-"

"I'M GONNA FLY! HOLD ON-"

"LOGAN!" At the sound of Kendall yelling his name, Logan stopped moving and lowered his arms, blinking questioningly at Kendall.

"Huh?"

Kendall bit his lip, trying to think of a plan. Logan cocked his head to the side and copied Kendall, biting his lip and quickly recoiling, licking his tongue out at the small red mark he had made.

"Lookout warm thing! You're gonna get hurt like me! Then who's gonna fix it?" Logan sounded panicked.

"Logie don't-" Kendall paused. Wait. Just wait. This. Was. Perfect. Kendall smiled deviously. Now he just had to see if his quick thinking would work to his advantage.

"Warm thing...? Are you okay?"

Kendall reached one hand up to grab at his face, "Oooooo...Logan...It hurts so bad!"

Logan gasped, "What should I do?"

Kendall smirked under his palm, "Quick! You gotta get me to our room! Then it'll be fixed!"

Logan nodded, "I can do that!" He stood up and sucked in his chest, "Warm thing! Hold my hand!"

_This really is too perfect. _Kendall thought to himself as he laced their fingered together, longing for more of the warmth that it brought him.

He almost laughed, with Logan getting close to him like this, he was quickly going from the warm thing to the hot thing. And Kendall was really impressed at how well Logan could climb stairs given his condition.

With that thought, Kendall let a comfortable silence overtake them and in barely any time at all, they had reached the door to 2J and had stumbled in. Well, Logan stumbled, Kendall held him up.

Recovering, Logan turned to face Kendall, still clearly trying to look professional. "Warm thing, are you doing any better?"

Kendall, deciding it would be a better idea to let Logan get to his own bed before knowing that he was fine, kept his hand clasped over his mouth. "Logie...it still hurts..." Kendall paused, "And you can call me Kendall." Warm thing was getting old, especially since there was no cuddling going on.

"Will it make you feel better? Kendaaaaall?" Logan curiously dragged out his name.

Kendall laughed, "I bet it will Logan, I'm feeling a little better already!"

"Can I see it?"

Kendall paled, "Nope! Not yet! Not until we get to our room!"

Logan nodded and Kendall thanked god that they had to share a room. This way he waaaaaay more easily make sure that Logan stayed put. At least until he was a little more...together.

Logan walked into the room first, Kendall following close behind. Once they were both inside, Kendall turned and closed and locked the door.

"Warm thing? Why'd you do that?" Logan looked like a lost little kid and Kendall rolled his eyes, _well calling me by my name lasted..._

Kendall kept his hand down at his side, a little more relaxed now that they had safely made it to their room, "Ummmm so that nobody else has to see me hurt."

Logan looked surprised, "It still hurts? But you moved your hand!"

Kendall resisted the urge to flinch, he really hadn't worked out anything further than making it to their room, "Uhhhh yeah...we made it back to the room so I moved my hand."

Logan narrowed his eyes in Kendall's direction. "Sit down."

"What?"

"WARM THING! Sit down!" Logan angrily gestured at his bed.

Kendall sighed, drunk Logan had too many mood swings, but he complied anyway, unsure of what else could be done.

Once he hit the bed, Kendall looked up to notice Logan's face getting dangerously close to his.

"Uhhhh...Logie," Kendall gulped, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Logan kept moving closer, "I'm being the doctor. And I'm gonna figure out what's wrong!"

Instinctively, Kendall leaned back on the bed as Logan leaned in, resting on his wrists. That seemed like the wrong move to make as Logan scowled.

"Waaaarm thinnnnng!" Logan whined, "Stop moving!"

Kendall squinted his eyes to make out Logan's dark expression, "Sorry Logie."

Logan smiled, "It's okay, I know what to do now!" He giggled and Kendall found himself smiling again. He liked it when Logan laughed like that, even if it was probably a side effect of the alcohol.

"Just promise me one thing, you're not gonna look...okay?"

Kendall opened his mouth to protest but let his jaw hang slack when he saw the pout Logan was giving him. God...His mother swore that Katie was the best at pouting, sticking out her lip at that perfect angle to look like an abandoned puppy looking for a home. But, in Kendall's opinion, no one could beat Logan. Every look he gave was cute and hot and adorable and sexy all at the same time. Even drunk.

"Uhh...why Logie?"

"Promise warm thing! It's a surprise." Logan bounced back and forth on his feet, grinning uncontrollably.

Kendall smiled, "Okay...I promise."

"Good! Now. Close your eyyyyyesss." Kendall did as he was told and almost immediately regretted it.

Still leaning back, Kendall felt a weight slide into his jean clad lap. He registered that it had to be Logan, the way he could feel his knees at his hips and his arms sliding around his neck made that all too perfectly clear. Kendall's eyes snapped open, "Logan?"

Logan was kneeling, basically sitting, resting on Kendall's lap, smiling. "I knew it! You didn't keep them closed."

Kendall tried to focus on the face in front of him instead of the way his jeans were now rubbing against him. "N-no Logie...I didn't. What are you doing?"

Logan leaned forward and pushed Kendall back. Kendall, still keeping eye contact with Logan, fell back further to rest on his elbows. Logan leaned over Kendall, his arms just under Kendall's shoulders and his palms resting on the bed.

"I told you already, I'm being the doctor."

Logan leaned in, centimeters away from Kendall's lips. "And..I figured it out."

Kendall thought he had died when he felt soft, wet lips against his. Logan moved against him for a moment, allowing Kendall to process his shock, before his eyes fluttered open and he pulled away.

He looked at Kendall's hazy eyes and stated simply, "When you have an invisible boo-boo, it can only be cured with a kiss." As if it were the most scientific fact in the world.

Logan then reached around Kendall's still propped up body and grabbed him tightly before slumping against him yawning.

"...I...I don't want to be the doctor anymore. Can you be the doctor?"

Kendall blinked. This better not be a dream. "Sure Logie, I'll be the doctor."

"Good. So now, you can take care of me." Logan smiled against Kendall's chest. "Do you promise?"

Kendall grinned, "I promise Logan."

Suddenly, Logan's head shot up and he glared at Kendall. "Really? For real this time?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yeah I promise."

"Then prove it."

Kendall smirked, "And how would you like me to do that?"

Logan giggled and pointed to his lips. "I hurt myself too ya know."

"That...I can take care of."

Kendall pulled Logan against his chest and turned abruptly so they were both completely on the bed and facing each other. With his left arm wrapped around Logan, Kendall used his right hand to lift Logan's chin. Logan closed his eyes as Kendall leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Logan's. Once again, Kendall felt Logan's arms wrap around his neck as he leaned into the kiss, both of them moving together. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended as Logan pulled away.

He nuzzled his head into Kendall's chest and whispered, "I believe you now. Night warm thing...Kendall..."

Kendall beamed and pulled Logan closer to him. Whatever happened after this, he didn't care. He finally had his moment and he knew that this time, it wasn't a dream. "Night Logie...I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmmmm don't know how I feel about this yet...But I really hope you guys like it :) I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be updating! It's getting closer to an end though...**

****

YIKES! But as always I want to thank everyone for reading and thanks for the love guys! Whether or not you know it, your reviews are what keep me writing! 3

**I OWN NOTHING! Seriously, this probably isn't gonna change guys...**

**Read it, review it, love it, hate it, do whatever you damn well please!**

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Logan faintly registered a few things.

First off. It was morning. And GOD...was it bright. And everything had a bit of a fog over it, but he attributed that to his slight headache. He sighed to himself. At least it was only slight considering how much he actually remembered drinking.

Second, he had in fact somehow made it back to his bed and his room. That he was thankful for because god knows how and the guys would've reacted to him needing to get picked up from some...some...strange person's house.

Third, he was hungover. Again, not too bad, but he seemed to be processing things really slowly and he was annoyed by the weight that was his head.

Logan sighed again. At least he was REALLY warm. It was actually unbelievably comfortable. So he slumped down with the intent of sleeping again until everything was better.

Huh..that was funny...his pillow was harder than usual, he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms up and around it. In fact...It smelled a lot better too. It smelled the way Kendall did. Logan liked that smell. He then realized that he was warm because of that pillow...he also realized the pillow was suspiciously shaped like a body. That was larger than he was. And had a really strange lump near the bottom of Logan's midsection. And was breathing.

And then Logan's hazy eyes shot open. Had he been Carlos...or maybe even James...He probably would've started screaming. But luckily he was just a hungover Logan.

So he started hyperventilating.

Kendall had legitimately the BEST night's sleep of his life. He had nothing to dream about, he was content in just knowing that Logan had actually kissed him and that he was now cuddling with him.

Kendall was warm and happy and just...he had so many butterflies in his stomach at the moment that he could've flown away.

So when he heard labored breathing, he started awake, narrowed his eyes, and began to growl out a warning to whatever thing had dared interrupt his perfect moment.

And he came face to face with the freaked out (yet still sexy) reason why he was so happy in the first place.

Kendall leaned forward and grabbed Logan's shoulders, "Logan. Breathe. In and out, in and out."

Logan didn't slow his pace or his expression, still looking wide eyed at Kendall. "Logie, please calm down." Kendall tried to use his best patient adult voice while he was internally scared.

Kendall's fear got the best of him and he shook Logan, "LOGIE! Snap out of it!"

Logan blinked rapidly and his mouth opened, "Kendall...what...why...Kendall?" He stuttered out lamely.

"Just calm down please." Kendall's legitimate concern calmed Logan down and worried him at the same time.

Why couldn't he remember anything? Why was Kendall acting like this? And why -_goddamnit_- was he still so warm?

"Kendaaaaaall," Logan whined, obviously calming down, "What's going on?"

Kendall bit his lip, unsure of what Logan was looking for, "What do you mean?"

Logan had spaced out, staring at the spot that Kendall was chewing on, for some reason enchanted by the sight. Kendall noticed and smirked, grabbing Logan's chin so the boy would look him in the eyes.

"Logan. What do you mean?"

Logan sighed and attempted to look away, "I just...what happened last night?" He paused and finished more quietly, "What happened to us?"

Kendall just stared, unsure of where to begin. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to begin. He didn't know what Logan would say or do...God...what if he got mad? If Logan hated him...what would he do?What did he do? What if last night ruined everything? Sure it was innocent...but what would Logan believe? While Kendall internally tore himself to shreds, Logan just looked at him, confused.

Finally, he looked away when the silence became unbearable.

"Look. Kendall. I just...I only remember little things. Ya know?" He glanced in Kendall's direction. "I remember Gustavo telling me to drink. I remember drinking. I remember not wanting to be around Camille. I remember being around this...thing...that I wanted more of. I remember that it took care of me and it made me happy. That's pretty much the whole story." Logan leaned in and placed his hand on Kendall's thigh. "Kendall, I don't know what you're thinking but I promise I won't be mad."

Kendall, feeling Logan's hand retract, was still unsure of what to say or do, so he glanced up from under his eyelashes to look at Logan. The boy in question was rubbing his temples. "You...want me to get you some Advil then?" Logan laughed and Kendall smiled.

"Yeah Kendall. That would be perfect."

As Kendall got up and walked away, Logan fell onto the bed, groaning at his physical discomfort. Kendall heard the groan down as he was rummaging through cabinets to find some painkillers and inwardly cursed the horny teenage boy inside of him. Sex really shouldn't matter so much.

Finding some pills, he headed back to their shared room. "We didn't have Advil...but there are these that I think will help."

Kendall handed the small red pills to Logan with a glass of water, and Logan popped them in his mouth and swallowed, Kendall focusing in on his bobbing adam's apple.

"You're the warm thing...aren't you?" Kendall looked up and saw Logan's furrowed brow. "Huh?"

"I said, you're the warm thing. You took care of me last night."

Logan laughed when he saw the blush creep across Kendall's cheeks. Wait. Blush? Kendall never blushed...except if...

"You like me." It was more of a statement than a question really and Kendall couldn't believe that Logan was doing this.

"Uhhhhh...I never said that."

Logan smirked, "No...no..I guess you didn't. You're right. I'm sure it's nothing."

Kendall didn't say anything, not believing for a second that this was over.

Logan got up and walked out of the room, turning for a split second when he reached the door to look at Kendall. "Just like I'm sure whatever happened last night was nothing. Warm thing."

As he heard Kendall's sharp intake of breath, Logan thanked whoever, whatever, that, for some strange reason, today he seemed to have the capacity to be diabolical. It actually was helping him to ignore his hangover. Now he just needed to think about what the deal was with Kendall and figure out what actually had happened last night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well it was now or never he supposed. James gulped. And then almost slapped himself for gulping...That was something unattractive people did!

Like get nervous in a situation like this. But there were worse things than butterflies he supposed...and butterflies were pretty...hot...sometimes.

He really didn't think he should be doing this, not yet anyways, but Katie had snuck into Logan and Kendall's room to check on the uh...plan...and she found them cuddling together. Which neither Katie nor James had planned on happening.

That called for drastic action.

So James...swallowed, not gulped, and walked forward to grab the shoulder of the object of his soon to be unsecret affections.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Logan."

Logan flinched and turned at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"We...need to talk."

He cocked his head, "About what? Nothing's happened today."

"It's about last night and...this morning I guess."

"So you have something you want to let me know?"

There was a pause, then, "I'm scared you'll hate me."

Logan sighed. He knew something like this would happen after he got drunk. He just knew it. At least he was ninety-five percent sure he didn't sleep with anybody. So he got up, "I know I'm dressed all hot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to shun anybody. I'm not a mean girl." He laughed, "Besides, it's more my family you have to worry about. They wouldn't like to hear that their son has a gay lover. I'm pretty sure that would kick me out of the band."

He was met with silence and Logan sighed, "Seriously Kendall. Calm down. Katie told me that she was spying on us and said that we kissed."

Kendall just wrung his hands together and stared at the floor. Logan giggled, yes giggled, even though he instantly regretted it for how unmanly it was. Then again, everything about this moment was unmanly he assumed. Except for the people involved. "Really now Kendall, calm down, I just said that I would have a gay lover. Did you miss that?"

Logan guessed that he had in fact missed that because he was suddenly tackled full force by a teenage hockey player turned boy band leader that definitely had a weight and height advantage on him into a couch.

"Logie, I really hope you're saying what I think you're saying." Kendall had a glint in his eyes that made Logan want to laugh and squirm and jump up and down and do all sorts of things, so he settled.

"Kendall," Logan began softly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is...this." He leaned his head forward to softly press his lips against Kendall's and instantly felt Kendall freeze up before he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Kendall blinked at Logan before swooping down and claiming his lips in a much more heated kiss, grabbing Logan's body and pulling it tight against his. Kendall could feel Logan's skin tingling as he eagerly responded to the kiss and relished in the way he grabbed back, quickly sliding his hands to twist in Kendall's hair as it deepened. Kendall slid his tongue into Logan's mouth and Logan outright moaned his name.

At that, Kendall pulled away, his usually bright green eyes turned a darkened emerald from his lust. He stared down at the boy in his arms, still impossibly sexy, now with his lips swollen and his eyes clouded as he panted. "Kend-all." And Kendall could've taken him right there, but...teenage boy or not...he was a romantic.

So he pulled Logan closer to his body, so Logan was laying on top of him, his neck on Kendall's chest. Kendall leaned down to Logan's ear, "Nothing was or will be wrong." He paused. "With you at least. I just couldn't believe that you weren't a dream again."

Logan blushed, "And with that line Kendall Knight, I do believe you have earned yourself a boyfriend."

Nothing would have been able to stop the whoop that Kendall let out or the kisses he then decided to smother his newly acquired boyfriend with.


End file.
